Apostles of God
Summary The Apostles of God are beings created by the god, Ehitorujue. They follow Ehito's instructions, and have been instrumental in causing wars between nations in the past, and slaughtering those who go against god's will. There are thousands of them and they all receive power from Ehito, and as such will never grow tired or run out of magic power. They are emotionless dolls that merely follow Ehito's will. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, 7-B with Limit Break | 6-A Name: Apostles of God Origin: Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: God's Apostle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Deconstruction (Can disintegrate things into particles finer than sand), Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Vibration Manipulation (Her mana can cause the air to tremble and apply pressure on her opponents), Duplication (Can create clones of herself), Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Durability Negation, Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks), Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception. She can use her dark magic to brainwash her opponents), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Holy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Was unaffected by Naiz's attack which ripped apart space), Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Even a non-combatant like Aiko could resist Noint's dark magic which brainwashes her opponents), Sense Manipulation (Apostles are unaffected by the Haltina fog which interferes with the senses of anyone who touches it), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Apostles don't have souls) | Same as before plus Spatial Manipulation (Can move and attack through space) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Miledi Reisen), City level with Limit Break (Limit Break makes her 3x stronger), Ignores durability with Disintegration | Continent level (Comparable to Shia Haulia and Tio Clarce) Speed: FTL+ (Comparable to Hajime Nagumo with Riftwalk. 3x faster with Limit Break) | Massively FTL (Comparable to Hajime with Riftwalk), Massively FTL+ with Limit Break (3x faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Shea Haulia), Class 50 with Limit Break | Class K (Comparable to Hajime Nagumo) Striking Strength: Small City Class, City Class with Limit Break | Continent Class Durability: Small City level (Tanked attacks from Miledi), City level with Limit Break (Tanked attacks from Hajime with using Limit Break) | Continent level Stamina: Virtually Limitless (The apostles are gifted by Ehito with being incapable of being tired or running out of magic power, as long as Ehito is still alive) Range: Hundreds of meters | Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Silver Swords:' A pair of silver swords which are capable of deflecting attacks from Hajime's weapons. Intelligence: Apostles have thousands of years worth of knowledge and skill which are shared in a network which all apostles can access. They also have perfect affinity for all magic. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Charm:' Dark magic which allows Apostles to brainwash their target's. *'Disintegration:' The signature ability of apostles which clads their swords, wings and feathers in a silver light, which disintegrates whatever they touch, even magic. The objects that are hit with this ability are reduced to particles. *'Silver Feathers:' The apostles fire magic bullets made of silver wings which are clad in their disintegration ability. *'Hellfire Tsunami:' An ability which creates a huge tsunami of fire in the sky, several hundreds of meters wide. *'Limit Break:' A skill that multiples all her stats by three. It usually lasts about 8 minutes. Key: Silver Apostles | Platinum Apostles Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Holy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Isekai Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest